villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hazel Swearengen
Hazel Swearengen is the secondary antagonist of the first two seasons of Bunk'd. She is a camper and the former head counselor of Weasel Cabin at Camp Kikiwaka. In addition, she is Gladys' niece. She was portrayed by Tessa Nettings. Background Hazel has been crushing on Xander since they were 8 and went to Camp Kikiwaka together with Lou. Hazel is the one who inspired Xander into playing the guitar and by buying a mini-guitar for him, which she left next to a tree for him to find and planted a note saying it's from her. However, the wind blew the note away and Xander never knew his first ever guitar was from Hazel. Years later, the Ross kids (minus Luke) came to Camp Kikiwaka after hearing that it is where their parents first met. Xander then fell in love with Emma and they started dating, and Hazel repeatedly started trying to sabotage Emma, so that Xander will not love her. Hazel did the worse possible when her candle made out of earwax from Xander burned down both Grizzly and Woodchuck cabins. Gladys notices the safety precautions Emma and Ravi performed during the fire. She promoted both to head counsel of their cabins while Hazel was demoted to C.I.T (counsel in training) for burning down two cabins. Personality Hazel is very manipulative and witty always doing everything to get what she wants. She is very bullying and aggressive to the other campers. She has a massive crush on Xander and is always stalking him and being obsessed with him. But because Xander is dating Emma, Hazel is insanely jealous and holds a deep grudge against Emma acting even more mean to her than everyone else. She also had a past rivalry with Lou. Physical Appearance Hazel has blonde hair in ponytails. She wears a black and white striped blouse and trousers. She also wears red suspenders. She tends to dress fashionably on occasions, but is always presented as unkempt by everyone. Like all the campers, she wears the Camp Kikiwaka uniform. Trivia *Hazel has a Xander body pillow which she always kisses. *She also nicknames Xander "Xandy". *She once stole Xander's guitar and tried to blame it on Griff in "Griff is in The House!" **It's possible that she may be stealing Xander's things all the time. *Being head councelor of the Weasels, Hazel leads them into being aggressive gothic punks and makes them attack the Woodchucks. *Her idea of fun is dressing up her "friends" in her own clothes and making it a dress code. *Similar to Hazel's crush on Xander, Gladys had a crush on Morgan Ross when they and Christina were in Camp Kikiwaka at Hazel's age. It's also revealed in "Mother May I?" that Christina was a champion Woodchuck, implying that Gladys was a Weasel like Hazel and that Morgan was a Grizzly like Xander. Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:In Love Category:On & Off Category:Hero's Lover Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Love Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Envious Category:Delusional Category:Incriminators Category:Cheater Category:Saboteurs Category:Perverts Category:Hypocrites